Episode 9230 (14th August 2017)
Plot An upset Rita finds it hard to find the words to say to Zoe and Roxy and orders them out. They go, after deliberately breaking a bowl that Emily gave her. Calling Gemma a "saddo", they leave. Jenny is outraged when Eva proclaims that, due to her pregnancy, she wants to get married as soon as possible and fancies a double wedding with her and Johnny in five weeks. Hope wants to go out of the house but Chesney can't bring himself to cross the threshold. Jenny refuses Eva's request. Eva forces Aidan to tackle his dad with a lie that a hereditary problem could lead to her losing the baby if she suffers too much pressure. Gemma berates Rita for scaring off her only mates and storms out of the flat. A furious Jenny is forced to concede to Eva when Johnny forces her. Cathy enjoys working in the Corner Shop but is disappointed at Chesney's no-show with Dev at the bistro. Gina makes it clear she'd be happy to work in Prima Doner and is interested in Dev himself. With bad grace, Jenny asks a euphoric Gemma to be a bridesmaid. Eva gives Adam the hard drive back to do his worst with and tells him why she's changed her mind. Gemma apologises to Rita and tells her she's the best friend she's ever had. As they head home at the end of the day, neither notice that Rita's failed to lock the shop. Watching from nearby, Zoe and Roxy can't believe their luck and sneak inside and disable the alarm. Adam suggests Eva goes away for a few weeks and get away from her pressures while he handles the rest of things for her. Cathy calls on Chesney who snaps at her to stop interfering. Mary tells Norris that Jude's flying his family over for their wedding so they will have to pretend it's genuine. He's aghast. Eva pretends Stella's having a crisis so she can escape to France for a while and Jenny will have to arrange their wedding. Zoe and Roxy escape from the shop with several items. Eva thanks Adam for all his support. Buoyed by her words, he acts on his feelings and leans in for a kiss which she dodges as Maria watches from afar. When Aidan calls on her, Maria tells him that something is going between Adam and Eva and when he dismisses her concerns, she tells him he's a fool to go ahead with the wedding. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon Guest cast *Zoe White - Keeley Fitzgerald *Roxy Ward - Claudia Adshead Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jenny is outraged by Eva's suggestion of a double wedding; Zoe and Roxy spot an opportunity after Rita forgets to lock the shop; Norris is shocked when Mary reveals that Jude is flying his family over for their fake wedding; and Chesney snaps at Cathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,989,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Kirk Sutherland (discussing the possible joint-wedding) : "Well, anyone would look rough next to Eva. She's like a goddess...or a blow-up doll." Jenny Bradley (Offended): "Thank you, Kirk. I'm not exactly a minger, you know." Kirk Sutherland: "No, I know that. But Eva's Man U and you're Weathy County." Category:2017 episodes